There are techniques of displaying conditions or a calculation amount for analysis on a display device (display unit) of a computer (for example, see JP-UM-A-63-63755 and JP-A-2010-169412).
JP-UM-A-63-63755 discloses an ICP emission spectrophotometer in which a periodic table of elements, or a wavelength or information of a generated spectral line for analysis of any element can be read when analysis procedures are programmed on a computer, and analysis conditions can be input along with reliable information. JP-A-2010-169412 discloses an ICP emission spectrophotometer in which information regarding spectral interference of an interference element on another element is added to a basic database including information regarding a spectral line for each of various target elements, an interference amount of an interference element on a spectral line of a target element is calculated, and an interference amount can be calculated on the basis of the optimized basic database.